


Shadowed Touch of Death

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Someone or something is running around killing people.... Who the hell could it be?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The shadowed figure jumped from the branch that overlooked the large body of water where a little house sat by itself. The lights in the small house flicked off letting the shadow know that it was time to move. With little to no effort the creature ran across the water toward the small island. He came across a turtle laying on the sand next to the door which he promptly killed without so much as a blink of an eye. He pushed the unlocked door open to find a small animal laying on the couch in what appeared to be the main room. He slipped over to the sleeping figure before touching it with his finger. The creature, now appearing to be a pig, stopped breathing as it's soul slipped from it's still warm body. Soon the shadow made it's way to the only bedroom where an old man lay with his porn magazine across his face. The shadow moved over to the sleeping man and without a noise killed the man as he had the two creatures before him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma awoke the next morning and crawling out of bed threw her screaming clock across the room.  
"Damn thing," she cursed under her breath as she headed into the bathroom. A few hours later a little perkier Bulma exited the steamy room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. Although it was not the perfect family she loved them. Bulma was only seventeen and soon she would be old enough to be out on her own, but until then she put up with her odd family. Her father entered the room with a large newspaper in his hand.

"Bulma-san," he said with a sad underlying tone. "It seems there was a killing. The deceased are some old acquaintances of yours." Bulma looked up at him in confusion.

"Who?" Mr. Teddy Briefs placed the newspaper in front of her. Bulma's eyes widened slightly. "They killed the old perverts!" she cried in disbelief as she stood up, her chair flying onto it's back as she read the article. "They killed all of them, including the damn turtle!"


	2. Chapter 2

(In Space...)

Vegeta overlooked the large blue and white orb as he looked though his pod's window.

"I guess this place would have to do. I must train so that I can beat that damn bastard," Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Besides maybe I can find out what happened to those two damn idiots that were sent to this backwater planet." Soon he would be entering the atmosphere of his new hiding spot and he needed to be ready for whatever would be awaiting him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back on Earth...)

Goku sped over to Bulma's house with Chi-Chi in hand, both anxious to know what Bulma wanted to talk to them about. As they touched down Bulma came out of her house with her newspaper still in hand.

"Goku and Chi! Thank Kami that you are here!" she called as she waved the paper at them. "They are dead!" she cried as she stood before the two, whose faces showed confusion.

"Who?" Goku asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Roshi, Oolong, and the turtle." Goku frowned in shock and sadness.

"Who?" Bulma handed him the paper. Goku scanned over it. "Weird. There is no sign of any weapon. It just looks like they died in their sleep. No sign of trauma or anything." Chi-Chi grabbed the paper from him and read over it as Bulma and Goku talked about how odd it was.

"Hmmm... Very odd, but why would they think that someone did it?"

"They all died at about two minutes apart and all of the same thing. The papers thought that it was someone from out of this world and they have decided to call him the Shadowed Touch of Death or Death for short."

"Not very creative," Chi-Chi said.

"Actually since the deaths happened at night and no sign of trauma at the sight it is an appropriate name," Goku said. Chi-Chi looked at her fiancé in shock. He did have a point.

"I wonder who did it?" Bulma asked out loud. They all sat there thinking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Now On Earth...)

Vegeta looked around at his surroundings. He had landed in some sort of jungle, no where near humans. The first thing he did was reach out for his missing comrades. When he opened his eyes there was a gleam there.

'They live very far from here and very far from each other. Do they even know each other?' He powered up and headed for the first power that was obviously Kakarot.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day after a rather boring day at school Bulma came home to her usually very chirpy mother in her large flower bed that filled the front yard with color.

"Hi, Hon," she said with cheerfulness filling her voice. "How was school?" Bulma grunted as she walked up the front steps past her mother.

"Boring," she said as she opened and closed the front door behind her. As she entered the large main hallway the whole compound shuddered as an explosion ripped through the air. Bulma dismissed it as she headed upstairs to her room. "I wonder who killed them?" she asked the empty room as she went to her desk where she had hid the article.

Kami, What a Disaster!

Late this morning the bodies of Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, Oolong, a pig, and Roshi's pet turtle were all found dead this morning. That is not the most disturbing news. All were very healthy when they passed on, but there was no sign of foul play nor were there any sounds of a struggle. They found no poisons or chemicals at the sight or on the bodies. There was no evidence at the scene that could clue the police in on who was behind this heinous act. Police are baffled at what has happened on this little island on the sea. The police chief said, "I have never seen such a thing as this. It's like they died of natural causes, but of what cause we have no clue." I hope this is just a one time thing because this kind of thing could cause a world wide panic.

Bulma frowned. This was so odd, but who could do this and not leave any evidence at the scene of the crime. As she sat there rereading the article her father stuck his head into her room.

"Goku, Chi-Chi, and some unfamiliar guy are outside wanting to talk to you." Bulma blinked at this news.

'I wonder who is with them?' she thought to herself as she headed back downstairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Earlier That Day...)

Goku threw punches at his imaginary sparing partner when a shadow appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a rather small boy with spikey hair like a flame hovering above him.

"Who are you?" Goku asked as his tail flickered behind him. The boy smirked.

"Kakarot," was all he said he landed in front of the taller boy. "Why haven't you and your partner killed all these worthless humans?" Goku frowned.

"Who are you and who is this Kakarot?"

"My name is Prince Vegeta and you are Kakarot. Have you hit your head?" Goku nodded dumbly.

"When I was a kid, but what do you want with me?"

"Nothing except for you to join me in fighting a creature that wants to destroy our home planet." Goku looked at him with confusion.

"You want my help to fight some creature that threatens your home planet?" Vegeta frowned.

"You are a Sayian-jin from Planet Vegeta-sei and you were sent to Earth to purge it, but that is no matter. You must help me defeat this creature so that your family and mine live to see another day."

"My family? I have parents?" Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"Just come with me!" he growled in annoyance. Chi-Chi walked outside to see what all the shouting was. She frowned when she saw Vegeta.

"Honey, who is this?" Goku explained what Vegeta had just told him. "Iie," she said with a shake of her head.

"He has no choice," Vegeta growled. "Either he comes with me to help or I just blow up this entire planet." Goku nodded before Vegeta took to the air. Goku gathered Chi-Chi in his arms and followed behind Vegeta.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Present...)

Bulma walked outside to see her friends with an extra member standing in front of them.

"Ah, Blue Sayian," was all he said as he saw her.

"Who are you?" Goku stepped forward and explained what Vegeta had told him not moments before. "Ah, so what does this have to do with me?"

"You are the other Saiyan that was sent here to purge this planet." Bulma frowned at this news.

"I am human!" Bulma protested just seconds before her mother spoke up.

"Iie, you are not." She looked over at her mother in shock as Vegeta smirked. "I'm sorry, Hon," her mother said as she walked over from her garden to stand before her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma sat next to her friends across from who she had grown up believing were her parents.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as Vegeta watched from across the room where she could see him glare at everyone. "I'm adopted right? I'm still human?" Her "mother" shook her head.

"You are adopted, but you are not human. It was seventeen years ago when we found you. We made that day your birthday. Bulma, hon, you were in the tattered remains of a ship and like Goku, you had a tail and a very bad temper." Bulma looked at them in shock, her betrayal written on her face. Everyone watched as the upset Bulma looked at all in turn. She looked over at Vegeta and he suppressed a shiver at the coldness in her eyes that could rival the ice in the Arctic.

"I fucking can't believe this!" she screamed. "I fucking hate you!" she screamed at her "parents". She turned her gaze back to Vegeta. "And you, you asshole! You fucked my life over! If you kept away from our Kami damned planet then this would not have happened! I would still have parents and a normal life!" With one last screech she was gone. Vegeta smirked catching Chi-Chi's attention. She flew over to him before anyone had time to grab her.

"You fucking asshole! You think that this is funny?!" Vegeta said nothing, but reached out and grabbed her neck in a vise-like grip. He looked coldly over at Goku.

"Kakarot, you need to control your mate or I will control her myself and I don't think that she will live though it." Goku grabbed his fiancée from Vegeta's grip as he stared coldly back at Vegeta.

"Well, you need to be more considerate of other people's feelings, prince," Goku spat. "Bulma has been my friend since we were toddlers and her world came crashing down because of you!" Everyone in the room looked on in shock. No one had ever seen Goku look so pissed. Vegeta looked at the other Saiyan in anger.

"Kakarot, I will forgive you for this just once, but do not ever talk to your prince like that again." Goku hmphed as he led Chi-Chi with him toward where Bulma had gone. They ran out the front door with Vegeta close on their tail. They soon found her in her favorite tree on the very top branch.

"Bulma!" Goku called. She didn't even look down. "Bulma!" This time she flipped him off. "Bulma!" he cried, hurt at the gesture. This time Chi-Chi tried to get her to answer, but received the same gesture.

"Bulma! That was uncalled for! What did we ever do to you?" Bulma looked down at them this time.

"I hate all Saiyans!" she spat causing Vegeta to stare in wonderment at her. "and those that have relationships with them!" Vegeta levitated up to her, causing Goku and Chi-Chi to wonder what he was going to do. "I hate you the most!" she spat as he came to eye level with you.

"Oh, little one, and why is that?" Bulma frowned at the nickname.

"Because you are the prince of all the monkeys!" Vegeta frowned this time. Just as he was about to say something more another voice filled the air.

"Babe!" Bulma turned to her boyfriend and smiled. Yamcha stood under the tree now. "Babe! Will you come down for me?" She nodded and climbed down to him. For some reason this caused Vegeta to growl low in his throat, though no one heard him. He watched with slanted eyes as she hugged the other male and kissed him on his lips.

'This is her mate? She had no mark on her...' He watched as the two conversed. "Little one, you are Saiyan and you should want to save your race. You still have parents!" Bulma looked up at him in shock.

'Parents? I still have actual parents?' Yamcha glared up at the man next to the tree. He felt somehow that this man was a threat, but how he did not know. Yamcha put his arm around his girlfriend as if to warn the other guy that she was spoken for. Vegeta lowered down to the ground and stood before the two couples. "You mean that my parents are still alive?" Vegeta nodded. Bulma looked over at Yamcha. "I want to see what my parents look like." Vegeta smirked at the pissed off look that the human male was trying to contain.

"Sure, Babe, we will go see what your parents look like." Bulma turned to Vegeta with a serious face.

"Let's go." Vegeta shook his head.

"First we must train for the battle when we get there." Bulma nodded again. It wouldn't be so bad to be able to fight like all her friends did.

"Okay."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Later That Night...)  
A shadowed figure slipped into the large house that held one sleeping occupant. The girl had blond hair that fell past her but and she looked rather angry in her sleep, but that did not stop the shadow from moving closer to her sleeping figure. With one touch he breath stilled before it stopped all together. The shadow then slipped out the front door and into the awaiting darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Tien came flying over the horizon with the newspaper in hand as he ran toward the awaiting group.

"Can y-you belie-eve it?" he managed to pant out before handing the paper over to Yamcha who read it out loud to the rest of the group.

"Young girl found dead at her home. Found early this morning when she did not answer the phone. Her parents were checking up on her as they were away on vacation. The girl was seventeen year old Launch. She was found as Master Roshi and his occupants were found days before. No signs of trauma nor any health problems. There was no evidence at the scene of the crime to link it to anyone so it is yet another cold case that will remained unsolved until the killer or killers make a mistake." Vegeta looked around the group as they all headed into a large building which Bulma had told him was a school. Bulma looked confused as did the rest of the group.

"It is odd that they are all people we knew," Bulma pointed out. Everyone, except Vegeta, nodded in agreement. "Is it someone we know or just someone that is picking coincidental people."

"Well, this is technically just this person's second kill so maybe it is just coincidental."

"Can we just get this over with so that I can get to training?" Vegeta growled. "Let your fighting force deal with it." Bulma looked at him with angry eyes.

"You didn't lose someone close to you so you need to shut the fuck up!" Vegeta frowned.

"Letting it bother you is not helping anyone! When I finish training you then you can find this person and kill them personally." Bulma looked back at him in shock. What he said made sense so she dropped it before heading into the building.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Weeks Later...)

Bulma powered up as Vegeta came at her. She actually enjoyed her time with him, even if he did belittle her just a bit, but other than that she loved that he was the one to train her. Yamcha had been none too crazy about the idea though. She could see the fight so clearly.

Flash Back

"I know that you want to train me, but Vegeta has more experience with fighting than anyone here and I want to learn how to fight! You know that I have wanted to fight all the evil that comes to Earth!" Yamcha frowned at the shrillness of his girlfriend's voice.

"I know this, but we know nothing about him! For all we know he could be a liar and could hurt you or kill you!" This made Bulma even angrier.

"I am not a weakling! I can protect myself! You are just afraid that I might become stronger than you!" He frowned at her words. "I think that you should let me learn from whom I want to!" Just then Vegeta had appeared from upstairs.

"What the fuck?!" Yamcha growled at the half naked man before him. "What is he doing here?!"

"He needed a place to stay so I offered him a room. I can do that! It is my house." Vegeta walked over to the pair.

"Human," he said addressing Yamcha. "This woman is a Saiyan and all Saiyans crave to be strong. Let her claim her birthright. Just because you fear her untouched power does not mean that you can stop her." Both of them looked at Vegeta in shock, but then Bulma smiled. She finally had someone on her side.

"See," she said as she looked at the now pissed Yamcha.

"Whatever!" he growled as he flew off, leaving his girlfriend with Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayian-jin and the killer of races.

End of Flashback

Vegeta managed to land a punch across her pale face sending her across the room.

"Baka Onna!" he yelled. "Pay attention! If your weak ass does not pay more attention to what I am doing then in a real fight you will die a painful death." Bulma nodded as she wiped the blood from her bottom lip.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(That Night...)

The shadow crept into the small room where it's only two inhabitants lay. With a smirk it moved quickly past all the obstacles toward the two beds. The shadow touched the first one on his white face and watched with glee as his breath stopped and his child sized body no long took a breath. As he headed for the other room he heard a noise. It sounded like someone talking, but he was sure that they had all fallen asleep. When he entered the room he found it's sleeping occupant, all three eyes closed, but muttering in his sleep. With one touch of his hand the muttering stopped as did his heart. Little did he know of the camera that was in the far corner of the room as he slipped back out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Bulma sat in her room with the TV on her friends rushed into the room with a pissed off Vegeta.

"Onna!" he barked.. "I am getting tired of this intrusion and delay in your damned training!" Bulma turned her glare to Vegeta.

"We have trained for the past month and now another killing has happened. It is another one of our friends as I thought it would be so placed a camera in each of our houses and it has paid off." Vegeta looked as her in anger, but said nothing as she turned to the screen that was rewinding to where it showed the night that their friend was killed. Everyone watched as the shadowed figure crept toward the sleeping figures.

"You can't even see his face!" Vegeta growled. Bulma growled as she pushed a few buttons on her special TV that made the colored surveillance clear up as she zoomed in on the small figure. Everyone moved closer to the screen except for Vegeta who stood away from the group with disinterest obvious on his face. Soon all of them could at least see the shadows clothing. He wore a yellow suit, that they could tell from the back, and had a large yellow hat. His skin was purple, but that was all thy could tell. Vegeta looked at the screen and what happened next caught his attention. The thing reached out with it's hand and with one touch the man on the screen stopped breathing. Then the creature looked up at them with a smirk. You could not see it's eyes from behind the yellow glasses it wore, but it's large lips smirked at the camera as it turned to leave the dark room. It had pointy ears with small hooped earrings in both of them that shimmered as the moonlight flickered off them.

"He knew it was there!" Goku cried at everyone. Vegeta looked at the man on the screen where Bulma had paused it.

"It is not human," he stated the obvious out loud. Everyone turned to him. "Judging by his look of triumph he has something against you. He wants to make you hunt him." He turned to them. "We must train," was all he said as he left the room. Bulma followed without question and soon the rest of the young Z Fighters followed suit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Months Later...)

The shadow walked over to the sleeping figure as it slept. He let the man look up at him, his dark eyes frightened as he reached out to touch the man's slick brow.

"They have seen me. That is okay," he said as the man in front of him stared in fright at the creature before him.

"Bulma," he whispered. The creature smirked.

"Oh, yes, the girl. She will meet her end as the others have. They all will." He watched as the man's energy left him and his body slumped to the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma sat outside on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her pale face. Vegeta came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it girl?" She looked up at him as she showed him the newspaper. Vegeta read through the words, his emotionless face betrayed nothing even though he was glad of this particular persons death.

Yamcha, a young high school boy was yet another victim of the Shadowed Hand of Death. He was found in his house, on his bed with his eyes open. It seems that the person that he saw scared him. He was a healthy young boy and was Captain of the Orange Star football team. He will be missed, but now the police are even more baffled behind the Shadow's killings since most are now high school students.

"This is your mate?" She looked confused.

"My long time boyfriend." Vegeta grunted as he incinerated the newspaper. Bulma cried out in anguish at his actions. "What the fuck?"

"Onna, you are letting this killer bother you. You know who it is and that they obviously have something against you. You must continue to train so that we may kill Frieza and then you can kill this now you must not let it bother you and make weak." This seemed to piss Bulma off more as her energy rose. Vegeta watched as her energy swirled around her small form.

"You mother fucking asshole! That was the love of my life!" Vegeta smirked.

"Your love that had several girl admirers." Bulma screamed her rage as she flew at the Saiyan in front of her. Moments later she lay on the wet grass as the sun rose above her, making the sweat on her brow glisten. "You were nothing to him and he was nothing to you. Get over it," Vegeta said as he walked away. Bulma got up and followed the boy into the kitchen where they ate breakfast. As they sat there in silence her father came up from his lab, his brow knitted and his voice scared.

"There is a ship that is approaching Earth!" Vegeta stood abruptly and quickly headed down to the older man's lab. The ship on the screen was that of Frieza's.

"Kuso!" he cursed as he punched the screen, instantly regretting what he had done. Bulma walked downstairs and seeing what has exploded she frowned.

"Don't be destroying my father's stuff!" Vegeta frowned.

"I do what I please! That ship that your sire saw was Frieza's ship. He has come to destroy your planet and to take me back!" Bulma's face paled for a moment. Vegeta went back upstairs with Bulma in tow. "Old man!" he growled as he found him at the table with the blond haired woman. "How long until he arrives?" Mr. Briefs looked up sadly.

"Two weeks." Vegeta frowned as he grabbed Bulma's hand and flew out the door. They took flight and headed for Goku's house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(That Night...)

The shadow crept close to the blue haired girl that slept quietly in her room. He had killed both of her parents and now he would kill her. As he approached her he smiled with glee. Another worthless human that would give him the energy he needed to kill the one that he was sent to destroy. Her blue eyes opened in fear as he touched her.

"Iie!" she cried as her spirit left.

'One down, five more to go.'


	8. Chapter 8

Krillin cried as he stood next to the coffin of his long time girlfriend. She was gone and it was some psycho that had it in for their particular group, but who it was was the mystery. What was left of the group stood behind him, none of them ever knowing Marron, but knew their friend's sorrow. Vegeta hovered above the group watching with emotionless eyes as did the killer of the girl in the coffin.

'Hmmm... Who is this child? I have never seen him before, but he has a tail like the other dark haired boy and the girl?' Vegeta could feel the cold stare of the killer close to him, but he made no motion to alert him or the others. He closed his eyes as he searched for the energy of the man, but opened his eyes in wonder at the energy-less being.

'What human or any creature at that has no energy? Maybe this man is worth my time,' Vegeta thought with a smirk.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(One Week Later...)

Bulma frowned as she felt the evil grow closer to Earth. Vegeta stopped in his training as he felt it as well, but for some reason he didn't feel all that scared of the tyrant. Maybe it was the other evil that already lurked on Earth or maybe it was the girl in front of him that made him feel stronger. Whatever it was he didn't know what to feel about it so he pushed it aside as he grunted at the blue haired Saiyan across from him.

"Onna!" he barked. "We have less than a week so we need to get as much training in asap!" Bulma frowned, exhaustion setting into her bones as the night wore on into the early stages of morning.

"I am not like you!" she growled back. "I have not trained every day of my life nor have I pushed myself to the breaking point as you have! I need fucking sleep!" Vegeta frowned at Bulma, his anger at her words and actions as of late catching up with him.

"Onna! You are a damned weakling! You think only of yourself! Frieza is about to annihilate your home! You family will either be killed or enslaved! What's left of your friends will be gone as well! You are being the MOST selfish bitch!" This made Bulma's face pale in guilt at his words. He was right. She was thinking about her own discomfort and not those of the innocent people that populated the blue and green orb. Though she did not admit that he was right he could feel her guilt roll off her in waves. "You can sleep for a few hours," he said quietly. "but be ready to train as soon as I come to get you." Bulma nodded numbly as she headed into her house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Days Later...)

Bulma had gotten stronger in the next two days as she put aside her discomfort to protect her planet from the evil that wanted to tear it apart. Vegeta's scouter beeped as her power rose a few more knots. She was now at twenty thousand and was growing, but would it be enough to stop Frieza?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(That Night...)

The shadow crept closer into the house of his next victim. He could feel the boy's energy, but he could not find him. After searching for what seemed like hours a smirk crossed his face. He pulled open a door to the boy's bedroom closet and smirked at the scared face on the boy. Suddenly the boy let out an energy blast that surprised the shadow. It did not hit it's intended target as the shadow dodged it. With little to no effort he touched the boy's bald head and felt the energy that entered his small form. Oh, how good it felt to take people's energy and leaving them dead as his trophies of triumph.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day that they had all been waiting for and dreading all at once. Frieza had landed and not too far from the city. As they made their way there, their thoughts raced at the killings of their friends and their possible deaths in the hands of the tyrant. As they came to the site where Frieza had landed Bulma stopped at the size of the large saucer like ship with a purple bubble half that lay in the center of it all. Vegeta looked back her with aggravation.

"Girl! Hurry up!" Bulma flew toward the other two Saiyans since that was all the Z Fighters that were left, save Piccolo who was already waiting at the site. As they landed the door to the ship opened to reveal a very pink little lizard looking creature. He stood at the door of ship, a smirk firm on his feminine face. As he gazed around at his company his smirk broadened as his gaze fell on Vegeta.

"Ah, Vegeta, so good to see you. I hope that I have not kept you waiting for your punishment and possible death." Vegeta growled at the tyrant's grinding voice as it slid over his spine. "It also seems that you have found some more monkeys to die with you." This seemed to get Vegeta even more enraged as his brows knit closer together.

"You will not be killing any Saiyans today!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma watched the lizard like creature with curiosity. She watched his movements and looked into his red eyes. What he saw there made her smile. The creature in front of her may be the most feared being in the universe, but it seemed that he was over compensating for something else, of what she was unsure, but she could see it in his eyes as she had seen many a man before him. She turned to Goku and smirked almost mirroring Vegeta's. Goku shivered for a moment at the change in Bulma's demeanor.

"Awww..." she murmured to catch the pair's attention.

"Girl, what are you making that awful sound for now?" Bulma moved closer to them as Vegeta watched her with suspicion. Frieza frowned as the young blue haired Saiyan approached him. He folded his arms as he looked into the cold depths of her cerulean eyes.

"I just feel so sad about poor Frieza's situation." This made Frieza power up as anger surged through him. Even Vegeta and Goku powered up in anger at her words.

"Nani?!" all three said as Bulma feigned sadness.

"Hai, do you not see how pitiful he is?" she said as she turned to Vegeta first and then Goku before returning her cold gaze to Frieza. "He is just overcompensating for something that isn't up to par as he would like it to be." Frieza glared daggers at the girl in front of him. "Isn't that right, Frieza?" The tyrant said nothing as he launched at the girl. Bulma didn't even flinch as his fist connected with her jaw. There was a loud popping, but she continued to look at him with cold cerulean eyes that now darkened. "Pitiful," she said as she punched him in the jaw, sending him into a large cliff. Vegeta and Goku watched in awe.

'Bulma is this strong? I never knew that she had it in her!' Goku watched as Bulma went after the tyrant with fire in her darkened eyes as her hate took over her small form.

'She's been hiding her power from the beginning,' Vegeta growled inwardly. To think that she had played him for a fool, but that would not stop him from admiring her as she bashed Frieza's head into the dirt ground. Blood covered the tyrant's face and Bulma's hands. As he watched Vegeta began to lust to be in the battle that played before his eyes. Frieza had managed to land a few punches on Bulma's body. Parts of her blue jeans were singed and torn to reveal the creamy skin underneath. She had a cut above her left eye that trailed blood down her face. Vegeta growled in frustration as his Saiyan blood lust began to get the better of him. Bulma powered up and blasted at the tyrant as he flew toward her. They ran into each other with a collision of powers that sparked brightly. Their punches and kicks were invisible to any mortal's eyes except for the two Saiyans that watched with fascination and frustration at the fight. Soon Vegeta could no longer hold back and he rushed into the fray catching both fighters off guard as he landed a punch in Frieza's torso. The fight between the three continued for several more minutes before Goku jumped in. This seemed to piss off Frieza as he was now being torn apart by three Saiyan brats. His body tensed up as he transformed into his next stage blowing the three of them away from him. When they looked up before them stood a larger Frieza. He smirked.

"It seems that I have the upper hand now," he bellowed. "Are you ready to die?" Not waiting for them to answer he attacked. The battle raged and soon all three were laying in imprints of their ragged bodies.

"Kuso!" Bulma cursed as she felt her energy drop. She was not about to let that lizard win. In the hole next to her Goku was thinking the same thing. Frieza headed to Vegeta's hole and looked down at the young Saiyan prince in disgust.

"Oh, my chibi monkey. I have sad news. It seems that my father just blew up your planet." Vegeta glared up at the lizard. "You three are the last of the Planet of the Apes." He laughed his head off as the three Saiyans stared at him in disbelief. Even though Bulma and Goku had not known their planet as Vegeta had they still grew cold at the thought of their planet's destruction. All three pairs of eyes twitched as energy swirled around their young bodies. Black and blue eyes flashed green as they stared at the hated tyrant. Bulma was the first one to fly out of her hole, her golden hair flying wildly behind her. Frieza stared at her in shock, his body unmoving at the woman in front of him.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled as her bloody fist collided with his face yet again. Frieza powered up knocking her away from him to allow his body to pass through his next transformation to continue to the last one. Now before the angered teen was a small compact Frieza that looked extremely petite. It's red eyes flashed as two other Super Saiyans now floated on her right and left side, their green eyes staring hatefully at the thing in front of them. Frieza laughed at them as he smirked.

"You will not be able to lay a hand on me in this form. My power is at my highest in this form." No one noticed a little creature that watched from behind a boulder, it's eyes flashed at the power the small tyrant held.

'I need that power and then I will be able to rule this planet.' he thought as he watched the three Saiyans power up, their golden light doubling in size and luminance. 'But these Saiyans might win and if they do then I shall have their power as I do their friends'.' Vegeta attacked Frieza's new form first and was blasted to the ground. Bulma watched as Goku followed suit. She looked at Frieza, another plan forming in her mind.

"So that is what you were overcompensating for," she said with a smirk. "The fact that you are small." Frieza growled at the young girl, his fists curled at his side. He was amazed at the guts this young girl had, insulting him in his true form. "And I bet it's not the only way that you are small in size. I mean I can't even see it." Vegeta gasped in shock at Bulma's arrogance.

'What does that girl doing? She is asking for her death.' Bulma looked down at him.

"Iie, I am not." Vegeta looked at her in shock. Had she just read his thoughts? Bulma turned her attention back to Frieza. "Am I right?" Frieza growled.

"Maybe you will find out!" he growled as he attacked her, his stance and technique sloppy with anger clouding his vision. Bulma smirked in arrogance as she dodged another blast.

"I think not," was her response as Vegeta and Goku joined her in the fight. "You see, you are too weak to be able to handle a girl like me in the sack." Vegeta landed a punch in the tyrant's shocked face. As the battle wore on it seemed to all who was winning. As Vegeta stood before the white lizard, who was barely able to float in front of him he powered a blast into his right hand as Goku and Bulma watched with sick anticipation.

"You see Frieza," he began in a dark whisper as blood dripped from Frieza's purple lips. "Not only are you weak, but you are inferior to Saiyans and humans alike." With one swift movement Vegeta's hand entered his front and exited his back, taking with him innards. Vegeta felt the warmth seep through his gloves as Frieza gasped, spitting blood on the three Saiyans as he took his final breath.

"Vegeta," Bulma said as she moved next to him. "Let Goku finish him off." Vegeta grunted his displeasure at the third class Super Saiyan, but at her next words pulled his blood soaked arm from Frieza's prone body. "I mean you defeated him in body, I in spirit. Let's let Goku kill off his soul." Goku powered up and with one final blast disintegrated the broken being in front of him. As they looked each other over Bulma was the first to ask. "Why is all our hair gold and our eyes green?" Vegeta smirked, though annoyed that the legend was not just for one Saiyan, himself.

"This is the Golden Fleece of our people. We are Super Saiyans, though there was only lone for told." Goku and Bulma let this sink in before Goku's stomach interrupted the silence.

"Son Goku," Bulma groaned. He just put his hand on his head and looked abashed.

"Gomen, I just am very hungry." Vegeta nodded before they took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. One lone figure watched them leave, his lips glistened with drool as he lusted for the power that he felt from the three.

'It will soon be mine.'


	10. Chapter 10

(One Week Later...)

Bulma watched at the two male Saiyans inhaled the food before them while she slowly devoured her own. It was nice to know that she had the two of them during this time when all seemed to fall around her.

"So, Vegeta. Since Frieza is dead and your planet safe, what are you going to do?" Vegeta frowned at her.

"My planet is not safe. That was only one of the three threats to my planet. There is Frieza's brother and father." Bulma nearly choked on the piece of meat in her throat. Goku looked up from his food as well.

"Nani?!" Bulma gasped after the food made in past the lump in her throat. "There are more of them?" Vegeta said nothing as the information that he had just spoken filled their heads. "Do they know where you are?"

"Hai, they do. They will come for the revenge of their kin. Though I do not know who will come first. Both are stronger than Frieza in their want of domination and their lack of care for any other being. You think that Frieza was bad. These two are more heartless." Suddenly all heads swiveled as footsteps filled the vacant room. They were in Bulma's home and her parents had left on a short vacation at the insistence of their daughter. No one else was in the house except for them and if someone was there they had no 'ki' to speak of. This was a red flag and all stood and faced the door as the the creature from the video entered the room with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Bulma snarled in rage as the creature who had killed her friends off like they were nothing. "Why did you kill my friends?!" she yelled as she ran at the small purple creature. She was now in her golden form and too fast for the men to hold her back. She managed to graze his face as her fist connected with his right cheek. The creature was knocked back, but only for a minute and then he was back on his feet.

"My name is Android 15 and those people you speak of are not dead." Bulma looked at him in shock. "They are alive in me as is the person you refer to as the brother of Frieza." This time it was Vegeta to be in shock. "Yeah, he was nothing and his power," he paused. "was refreshing compared to those weaklings. I was going to take that raven haired woman's energy as well, but she fought back." Goku growled deep in his throat as his energy twisted around him. "I can't wait for that idiot King Kold to land though and take his energy as well. Then I will be the most powerful person on this planet and in the universe." Bulma and Vegeta powered up until all of them stood in a golden glow. The man in front of them smirked. "I will enjoy this."

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

Bulma watched in slow motion as the 15 ran at them, his power flowed around his little body. All three Saiyans moved to the side as his energy just touched their body. When he turned they were all coming at him. Vegeta was the first to hit him. Vegeta's fist connected with his stomach making the purple man hunch over as blood exited his mouth.

"For someone who has Cooler's power, you seem pretty weak to me," Vegeta hissed in his pointed ear.

My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oak town  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Bulma flew behind him at that time and punched him in his back, the sound of his spine reverberated around the room, causing all the Saiyans to smirk.

"Vegeta, you are right. He seems too weak to have all that power." Goku showed up in his face as Vegeta moved away.

"We will tear you limb from limb as you cry out. Our friends will have your soul, if you have one." 15 frowned as his promise was carried out. A scream filled the room as Goku ripped his left arm off.

I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)

Bulma smirked as she kicked him across the floor, his blood flying behind him. He stood up shakily as he formed an energy blast in his hand. Bulma watched as he let a blast that was pencil thin shoot from his finger. It was heading for Vegeta, who just smirked at it. It hit him in his shoulder as he moved at the last moment. He hissed as it stung his system, but he did not just sit there. He moved with such speed that even she almost did not see him as he raced toward the small android.

Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

The android screamed in pain as Vegeta dismembered him, his warm blood that was almost black squirted on his face and hands as the creatures screams soon died down. Now was the time for them to train for the next big fight and possibly the last one before they could live in peace.

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

Bulma headed out into the night as she held the dragon radar in her hands. While the men trained she would look for the balls so that they could wish back all their friends and her boyfriend, although she was really no longer his as a dark gaze followed her retreat.


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma dove into the murky waters, her cerulean eye scanning the depths for the orange globe. When she found it she added it in with the other two that she had collected in the last twenty-four hours. She only had four more to grab and then they would be able to call forth the Eternal Dragon. As she powered up to dry her skin she began to wonder how the men's training was going.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku dodged a white gloved fist as it came flying at him. With a chuckle the owner of the hand came flying at him.  
"Damn it, Vegeta," Goku cursed. "You act like this is a real fight!" He flew to the ceiling of the GR as Vegeta powered up for an energy blast.

"Every spar is a real fight!" Vegeta yelled as he let his blast go. "If this were all for fun like you want it to be then we would be dead." Goku frowned as he powered up as well. It was true. If they only sparred like friends then they would not fight at their true power then they would not grow stronger. That didn't mean that he had to like it. They continued to fight for the next eight hours, neither really had their mind on the fight though. Goku was thinking about Chi-Chi and Vegeta was thinking about Bulma. Both women, though different were in danger whether they wanted to acknowledge it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In Space...)

"So this is where my sons were killed? This puny little mud ball of a planet has warriors on it that are that strong?" The creature before him nodded.

"It seems that Vegeta is down there and he has recruited to other Saiyans." At this King Kold frowned.

"Why are there Saiyans on Earth? I thought that we had taken them off purging?" Frieza had wanted to destroy Vegeta-sei, but he had expressly forbid it. Frieza was a good fighter, but he was too paranoid and not confident in his own powers. He had feared that the Saiyans would get smart and band together to defeat them or too powerful. One had happened, but that was just three of them and that was of no concern of his. King Kold would kill these three and return to purging planets with the Saiyans.

"Well, these were sent before that, when they were infants, but Vegeta went to hunt them down for his own purposes. Also, it seems that Cooler was not killed by the same Saiyans. His energy was drained from his body until he died." Kold looked confused for a moment.

"Drained energy?" The creature nodded. "Well, that is weak."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back on Earth...)

Bulma ran through the trees, the shadows flashing with mixtures of lights as she flew through the foliage. It seemed that a dinosaur had eaten a dragonball, the last one to be precise, and now it was running from her. Bulma had come across the creature just minutes before he had eaten the dragonball. She had tried to grab it from the t-Rex, but it had swallowed it none the less. In retaliation Bulma had cut off his tail making the creature frightened of her. Now she had to chase the damn thing down to get the dragonball so that she could wish back all her friends.

"Come back here, you bastard!" she screamed as she come upon the scared thing. "I only want to kill you for the dragonball!" With one fatal swipe of her hand the t-Rex's head fell to the ground, blood spattering everywhere. "Finally!" She stuck her hands into the still warm entrails as she searched for the dragonball. After a minute of searching she found the orange orb and stuck it in with the others. "Now I can go home and train!" She flew off toward her home and the last three friends that awaited her return. When she touched down she was greeted by Vegeta. I guess that he would be the only one that would be awake since it was midnight.

"Nice to see you, Onna." Bulma nodded. "Kakarot went home to sleep with his harpy." Then without warning Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her close, his lips finding hers in a clash of warmth and urgency. At first Bulma struggled, but something in her head told her to give in, that this was what she wanted. Their souls clashed and meshed together as they stood their kissing. Vegeta's hand wandered under her shirt and found a breast. As he massaged it she twisted her pale fingers into his dark up swept hair. Bulma knew that it felt right, but she still felt wrong because she had a man, but... Vegeta ripped her shirt in two and threw it over his shoulder as his mouth found a nipple and began to suckle on it. She moaned and arched into his touch as the pleasure and warmth between her legs increased. Suddenly she pushed him away from her. He looked at her in confusion. "What is your problem?" he hissed in anger.

"It's not you!" she cried out. "I can't do this! I have a boyfriend!" With that she ran into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Bulma walked out into the morning light as she stretched. The air around her was clean as she breathed in a large gulp of it. This would be the day. She would make her wish and then she would be with her boyfriend, the man she loved. As she watched the sun filter in through the white, now pastel colored clouds, her mind and heart clashed. Was he really the man she wanted. Sure, they had been together for forever, but is that what made a true relationship? When Vegeta had kissed her she had felt this spark of rightness. She had felt his soul and that was something that she had never felt with Yamcha. It had started a spark that had traveled the length of her body and left her wanting more. Her cerulean eyes closed as it hit her. She was in love with Vegeta and he had happened in such a short amount of time.

"Damn," she cursed silently. This was bad. Sure, this meant that she had found her mate, but she had to hurt the one she still cared about. She looked back on their time together and sighed. It had always been there, the comfort, but the spark had died out before it could flare up into true love. This was best for the both of them though. Then what? She had blown off Vegeta... Maybe he would take her back if she went to him and told him that she had figured out what had stopped her before. No, Vegeta was not one for that mushy stuff. She just had to talk to him and... and what? "Damn it!" she cursed louder this time. This was going to be harder than she thought. She turned back to the house and headed for her bath for a long relaxing soak before they called forth the dragon. Several hours later as the sun hovered over them, telling them it was noon on the Earth. "Are you ready?" she asked her long time friends as the dragon balls glowed before them. Goku and Chi-Chi nodded as before she turned to the mystic balls. "Oh, mighty Shelong!" she cried. "Come forth and here our wish!" The skies darkened as the a bright light shot into the now cloudy sky. Vegeta watched in awe as a mystical dragon that was more than a hundred times his size appear. His eyes glowed red in anger as he looked down at the three people who had disturbed his sleep. Two he recognized, but the third male looked unfamiliar.

"What is your wish now?" he asked in irritation. Bulma smirked at his tone as he had used it since she had first tried to use the dragon balls a couple of years prior to wish for... well, no one need know that. Vegeta frowned at the disrespect that the dragon used, but what irked him was that the dragon had seen the pair next to him before. He wondered if they had made a wish before. He would have to interrogate Goku, for he knew he would tell him.

"We want to wish all those killed by android 15, excluding Cooler." The dragons eyes glowed a bright red for one second.

"Your wish has been granted." With that he was gone and the seven glowing orange orbs lifted into the air before shooting off into their seven directions. Vegeta was still in awe of what had just happened. Before them appeared several people. All eleven people looked at the people to revive them. Marron and her parents were the only ones that were bewildered at what had happened to them. Krillin rushed over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. Tien hugged Launch as Yamcha ran toward Bulma, his arms wide, but before he could hug her she stopped him. With a whisper they left, Vegeta's dark eyes watching them, wondering.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma stood before the boy she had know for a long time and who had been her faithful boyfriend for years. The sky around them darkened as night fell around them. Her eyes glistened for a moment as she willed the tears to stop.  
"Y-Yamcha," she whispered. "I know that we have been together forever..." she faded off as his lips pressed against hers.

"I think that I know what you are going to say and though I am displeased I believe that you are right. We care for each other, but we fell out of love a few years ago." Bulma smiled sadly. He always could read what she was trying to say. She nodded as they hugged briefly. "IF he hurts you, I will be coming for blood." He walked back to the others leaving her in the dark for only moments before she realized that she was not alone.

"So, I guess you heard everything," she said as she turned toward his presence. Vegeta stepped out of the dark, his eyes dancing with an indescribable feeling as he smirked.

"The only blood he will find is his own after I kill him." Bulma said nothing as he approached her. His scent filled her nose as he grew closer. He smelled of pure male, like the earth around them and like nothing she had ever smelled. In a split second his warm, wet lips crushed hers as he pulled her warm body close. Her hands were everywhere and his mimicked hers as he tried to memorized her clothed body.

"V-Vegeta," she murmured. "Let's con-" she was cut off as his lips fell on hers again and he flew up to her window where they entered and headed for the bed. Clothes flew everywhere as they urgently tried to be skin to skin. Soon they were and Vegeta's mouth latched onto her left erect nipple as her hands delved into his flared mane. "Oh, Vegeta," she moaned as pleasure swept over her body, making her arch into his touch. "Pleeeeeaaaasseeee," she begged as his mouth found other nipple and his fingers continued to pleasure the other one. The unoccupied hand slid down her toned stomach and slipped into the triangle of blue curls that hid her pleasure spot. Her body practically flew off the bed as his fingers pleasured her. Moans filled the air as he pumped his fingers into her wet womanhood. One of her hands left his hair and found itself encasing his warm, throbbing member. His moan fell across her taunt nipple as he let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Onna," he murmured. Soon the two were joined together as they whispered each other's names. Her hands found the base of his tail at the same time as her tail wound around his. His back arched as a burst of powerful pleasure soared through his already pleasured body. He began to pump faster making her wrap her legs around his waist as the pleasure increased. They both came at the same time. "BULMA!"

"VEGETA!" then all was quiet as the pleasure ebbed from their bodies, but neither stopped. He rolled over making her lay on top of him. Bulma smirked at the man below her as she started to rock her body against his.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Kold looked around as his ship made it's landing on the green, lush grass. It was dark on this planet and Kold thought it must night, but his planet rarely had light, so this was new to him.  
"We will start killing everyone at once," he commanded.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma looked out the window at the serenity of the night sky as the moon looked back at her in it's crescent shape. It almost looked like the Chester cat's smile, but then the serenity of the night was broken as screams and blasts filled her ears.

"What the fuck?" Bulma cried as she flew out of bed to the very window that she had been gazing out of. In the distance she could see the clouds of smoke and the fires that were breaking out in the city as screams grew louder. She rushed over to Vegeta and shook him harshly. His onyx eyes flew open angrily, but upon seeing the look on her face he got up.

"What is i-" he stopped as he too heard the cries of pain and anguish fill his Saiyan ears. They quickly dressed as they ran out the window. They were met halfway by the rest of the revived crew. "It is King Kold," Vegeta said. "I would know that energy anywhere." Everyone's grim faces looked out into the distance as they grew closer to the fighting. "First things first. Destroy all his minions." Goku shook his head. "What is wrong with that, Kakarot?" Vegeta inquired, his voice nasty.

"Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chou- zu will gather all the people while the rest of us will fight the bad guys. We are stronger and able to beat them faster." Bulma nodded.

"Sorry, Vegeta, but he is right." Vegeta grunted in response because even though he hated humans he knew that Goku would never let the innocents die if he could save them. Everyone separated while Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma headed for the the multitudes of minions. Before them was a large group of them that looked up as their scouters picked up their semi-hidden powers.

"Look!" one cried out. "Some inhabitants want to fight back!" All the men took to the sky to fight the three Saiyans and within seconds all their bloody bodies fell to the ground, some decapitated. They were not as strong as they had thought themselves, but this was not important to the Saiyans. Though their genes cried for a real fight, this one was for survival and they really hated wasting their powers on weaklings. They flew toward the next group of fighters who suffered the same fate of the first group, leaving our heroes with blood over most of their bodies by now. When they finally annihilated all the little men they came face to face with King Kold, who looked none to happy to see them.

"So, it seems that my men could not kill you. Pity, but that just means that I get to fight you and kill you." A smirk grew slowly on his face. "That will be my greatest pleasure." Bulma growled low in her throat as the Ice-jin laughed. Without thought of the consequences she flew at the distracted man. Just seconds before she would have hit him, his hand came down on her unsuspecting head. With a thud she flew into the ground, head first. "Cocky little bitch," he said. Seconds later that same bitch flew out of the ground and managed to get Kold in his crotch, sending the, pale man into the skies with his hand around his precious manhood. Goku looked at her in shock and Vegeta smirked.

"That's right!" she screamed at the sky. "I am a cocky bitch!" Vegeta started to chuckle lightly as Kold looked down at them with hatred, his eyes watering. "What's wrong?" she asked him as he began to float toward them.

"You bitch," he spat as he flew down at her quickly. Bulma dodged all his attempts at hitting her, while Goku and Vegeta watched with mild interest. He managed to make a few hits, but Bulma easily recovered and then began to throw punches in his direction. Most of them hit him, but like her, he was not fazed much. Then Bulma powered up and with an energy powered fist she hit him square in the face, a hit that sent him flying into the ground next to the crater that she had left earlier. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders when seconds later the angry man escaped the hole and flew back at Bulma, but before he made it to her he was hit with a blast as Vegeta appeared between Bulma and him.

"What the fuck?" Bulma asked annoyed. "Vegeta," she feigned whining, "I was playing with him." Vegeta smirked at her words.

"I want to have some fun, too. Kakarot and I did not come out here to watch the two of you hit it off." Goku nodded.

"Whatever," Bulma muttered as she moved to hover next to him as Goku came to join him. Kold watched in horror as the three Saiyans in front of him turned into Super Saiyans. All their aqua eyes turned to him. Goku flew at Kold, his power raised and began to attack the stunned man. Kold managed to knock him off for a second, but Goku came back and knocked the man into the same crater that Bulma had shoved him in earlier. Vegeta and Bulma threw blasts into the hole until the area glowed a bright white from the continuous energy. Vegeta waited for the Ice-jin to emerge because it was his turn next. When the Ice-jin emerged, there was a few burns, but nothing serious on him. Vegeta smirked as he went after him. The battle was intense as Vegeta managed to block all of the hits like they were nothing to him. Then the unthinkable happened. Kold threw a blast. Vegeta laughed as it missed him.

"What was that?" he asked. Then a scream filled his ears. He turned to see Bulma engulfed with a red light that singed her turquoise hair and burned most of her cloths. Vegeta's heated gazed turned to Kold. "You bastard!" he yelled as he threw harder hits at him, but because his anger clouded his vision, less of those hits actually struck their intended mark. Bulma's screams demolished as she and Goku managed to put her out.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she looked down at her cloths. Vegeta and Kold had stopped fighting as Bulma's screams had died. Kold was shocked. No one had ever put that attack out. It usually killed its target. Bulma stood before all, her cloths nearly gone except for the strip that covered her crotch and the one that barely covered her breasts. "That was my favorite outfit!" Everyone face faulted.

"Woman!" Vegeta barked. "You could have been killed and that is all that you are worried about?!" Bulma smirked. "Now you have barely anything on to cover your nakedness!" Then all three turned their heated gazes toward him.

"Are you ready for Hell?" they asked in unison. Within seconds they were battling together, a flurry of arms and legs flying in several different directions. Then Kold threw them off of him with a burst of power. This was bad. He was losing and that was not a very good thing for him. He needed to transform to kill them, but they realized what he was about to do and attacked him all at once.

"Big Bang!" Vegeta cried.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku yelled.

"Final Flash!" Bulma screamed. All the blasts meshed into one as they came together to to kill the Ice-jin. His scream filled the large city as most of it was demolished with their blasts. The sun came over the horizon, it's red and orange fingertips coloring the demolish, making it glow with it's light as the the warrior descended to their friends.


End file.
